MegaGuy
MegaGuy Personality: MegaGuy was originally formerly portrayed as a incredibly sadistic and highly sociopathic hero wih a extrodinarily gigantical and enormous ego and immense vanity. his vast ruthlessness and immense sadism allowed him to murder following villains with random objects along with his limitless strength such as mystique with a golfball, rhino with a tire, juggernaut with a rubberband, griffin with a hose, king hyperion with a pillow, taod with doll, onslaught with a chair, black tom with baseball glove and abomination with a button. Despite this he shows vast remorse, kindness, compassion, mercy, sweetness, friendliness, love and feelings as he was sad when his Partner Sauve Lad died sacrificing his life for the world and let Cyclops live after realizing that he has a family. He is a ladies man because ladies are easily attracted to from him because of his sauveness, charisma, attractive face and that he is extrodinarliy charming. He has morals and scrupuls as he teamed up with various superheros such as wolverine, spider-man, captain America, Iron mam, Hercules, sentry, hulk, nova, doctor strange, quicksilver, wasp, ms marvel, Thor and Daredevil and even has a incredibly sensitive side which makes his partners realize that he is more than creul and narssistic but that he is noble and selfless with a good heart. he is also extrdoinarily sarcasstic and wisecracking as he always annoy the bad guys with insults, puns, jokes and wisecracks. his personality is changed currently he is now a selfless and sweet hero with a tremendously large heart and got rid of his ego and vanity but still sarcastic and wisecracking. he is extraordinarily moral and incredibly righteous as he decides not to kill people anymore and save lives for the good of honor and sees crime, villainy and terrorism as immensely horrible and intensely terrible. he is very fun-loving and laid-back now. he is now very polite and ental.name: Lionel Jacob Alignment: good Occupation: hero, adventure, birdwatcher and tv show host. history: he got his powes from the beyonder as he saved him in his human from from drowning and then becomes god-like current member of the avengers and new avengers. powers: nigh-invulnerability: he posses a god-like level of invulnerability and incredibly high degree of complete resistance to damage having shruged off blows and strikes from all of the strongest beings( such as juggernaut, hercules, she-hulk, nova, sentry, thanos, wonder man, thor, blue marvel, abomination, gladiator, skaar, red she-hulk, kurse, beta ray bill, hulk, red hulk, silver surfer, Gilgamesh, mepishto, ajax, champion of the universe) . he has remained unharmed from being the center of nuclear explosions and has went in the sun without even the tiniest of discomfort. he has survived in the core of stars for years and did not even flinch or show any major bruises. he went under earth's core and was able to withstand full point blank range planet destorying attacks without visible damage. he has been unharmed from supernova's and had no problem going trough black holes alone. he has endured and withsood a blast from both galatagus and odin without even slight discomfort. Lionel has been seen remaining unharmed from incredibly brutal enviroments and conditions such as the vaccums of space. superhuman strength: he has vast strength to lift in excess of 100 tons with ease. he has overpowered sentry with enough strength to the point where he was unconscious, make hulk bleed, hold his own against blue marvel, overpower silver surfer Category:god-like Category:Secret Avengers Category:new avengers Category:Avengers Category:heroes